


as the seagulls fly.

by doctorwodka



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, PLEASE read notes for trigger warnings, Succession Contest Arc (Hunter X Hunter), i wrote this in like an hour bc i couldnt stop thinking abt it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorwodka/pseuds/doctorwodka
Summary: Hisoka has never been known to cry over a death.Only once in his life have tears been shed for the recently deceased.
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	as the seagulls fly.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: blood, death, dismemberment, and body mutilation
> 
> Slight spoilers for up to the Succession Contest Arc.

Hisoka’s breathing was slow and shallow, but so was Illumi’s.

The two men laid on the cold metal of the ground. In the distance, they could hear the slow sloshing of waves against the Black Whale. Vaguely, Hisoka thought he could hear what he thinks is a seagull. Seems they were only a few days away from reaching the Dark Continent. He would laugh if he wasn’t using most of his concentration to keep his Bungee Gum in place.

If Hisoka could smell anything, he’s sure it would just be blood.

The magician is the first and only one to rise to a sitting position, slowly bringing his good hand up and carefully pulling out his lover’s _Nen_ needles from his torso. One was far too close to an artery in his neck, and he has to press another layer of _Nen_ to prevent more blood loss. He watches Illumi’s chest rise and fall, stuttering every so often.

His dark eyes are glossy but still full of life, though every so often he twitches in pain and his eyes roll back with a soft groan.

His body is heavy when Hisoka pulls him into his lap, but considerably lighter than it had been several minutes ago without his right arm. The limb laid where it fell, blood still slowly seeping out. In his lap, Hisoka made sure not to touch the card that he had lodged deep into his lover’s throat. Absently, he notes that it’s the Two of Hearts, and can barely stop the wet laugh that tumbles its way out of his own throat.

His time spent travelling from carnival to carnival as a child gave him the knowledge of this one: it represented the love of two people. Often associated with love, warmth, and intimacy, it also could bring about sadness and melancholy. It was, however, unafraid to announce bad news. How _fitting_.

“I’m sorry,” the magician whispers, but he’s not. Or at least, he doesn’t _think_ he is. Something warm rolls down his cheek, and he vaguely thinks it might be blood. Illumi’s remaining arm reaches up slowly and brushes at it, but it comes away clear.

He thought this fight would be one he always wished it would be.

But it wasn’t.

His heart and body ached, and he can barely feel the warmth of Illumi’s skin anymore. It _scared_ him.

“Illu,” he manages to choke out, more tears slowly accumulating and making him struggle to see. He slowly brushes his blood caked fingers through Illumi’s hair. “Illumi, I love you. I’m sorry.”

The assassin’s eyes threaten to glaze over, but he forces a small smile regardless. From where he is, Illumi struggles to murmur something. Hisoka leans in closer, heart pounding harder than when they were actually fighting.

“I know,” he rasps, voice threatening to be overshadowed by the rolling ocean. Hisoka can't tell if it's from the actual ocean outside, or the roar of blood in his ears.

The assassin’s hand slowly drops to his chest. There's a long moment where he struggles to take a breath, a tear of his own rolling down his cheek. Kalluto was still on the boat. Seems like Father was mostly right; the Phantom Troupe would be their death.

Illumi just regretted not being able to bring his little brother home.

“I love you, too, Hisoka.”

His _Nen_ through death could well enforce it’s will onto the magician due to anger and grudges, but there was… nothing. Just the slow dissipation of power that was unjustly taken away.

Hisoka has never been known to cry over a death. 

Only once in his life have tears been shed for the recently deceased, and it was at the death of his husband.


End file.
